


Sam: The Spy Who Spies

by SherlockedTrekkie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, just a short drabble about dean's need for cas to watch star trek tos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockedTrekkie/pseuds/SherlockedTrekkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam sees Dean kiss Cas for the first time while watching Star Trek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam: The Spy Who Spies

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place whenever it was when Dean, Cas, Sam, and Kevin were in the bunker at the same time. This doesn't necessarily fit with canon, but does that really matter?

"Dude, stop stealing all the popcorn," I hear Dean murmur.

Ever since we found Castiel in the woods my brother has been attempting to educate him on pop-culture. Right now they’re watching a Star Trek episode on a classic tv station. It’s the original series episode Charlie X.

I keep thinking I should leave my laptop on the table and join them on the couch across the room, but to be honest I’m just too tired to stand up and walk over there right now. I have instead resigned myself to listening to the tinny dialogue and watching the action on the little bit of the tv that isn’t obscured by Dean and Cas’ heads or the back of the couch. At this point I am actually much more interested in Cas’ reactions than the episode itself.

"Is that a girl?" I hear Charlie say. Dean looks over at Cas while Kirk explains that yes, the yeoman is in fact female. Dean laughs at something Cas does - I imagine it’s his trademark squint - when the captain finishes speaking.

Cas tilts his head as if he is silently asking why Dean is suddenly in hysterics. He turns his head to face Dean’s and they stare at each other while the commercials begin to play. I shake my head and return to my books.

See, usually while the ads play Dean has to explain the plot or a specific character’s motivation to Cas. This time, things are quiet. Too quiet. I look up and my jaw hits the floor.

Dean pulls away from Cas, brow furrowed, “I’m sorr…” he manages to get out before Cas locks lips with my brother again.

I suppose I should have expected this, but actually seeing it happen was an entirely different experience. I contemplate sticking around and coughing until they realize I’m there. But I decide against it - now I’ve got blackmail material for at least a month.

I tiptoe out of the room, but as soon as I’m out of earshot, “Hey, Kevin?! Guess what?”


End file.
